


Too Much Sugar!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Courage the Cowardly Dog episode Little Muriel.
Kudos: 1





	Too Much Sugar!

Manny was making apple pancakes and puts it on a table

But a baby Maria squealed

Manny said "What is it!?"

Baby Maria babbled

Manny continued making apple pancakes

Baby Maria babbled

Manny continued making apple pancakes with a worried look on his face

Baby Maria babbled

Manny continued making apple pancakes with bags under his bloodshot eyes.

Baby Maria babbled

Manny continued making apple pancakes with his face red.

Manny puts a plate on a table

Baby Maria cooed

Suddenly Baby Maria throw apple pancakes at Manny

Baby Maria babbled

The End


End file.
